Frustrated
by FairyTalesAndCastles
Summary: Dean is in need of some 'alone time' to umm...well, come inside and take a look. This summary sucks! First of probably many random one shot's. Enjoy. Rated T for theme.


**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but a dirty mind…**

**Alright, so this is something that popped into my head and wouldn't leave me the hell alone until I got it down. It took me 47 minutes to write, and it shows. Just a little light hearted one-shot. Enjoy. Reviews help me.**

**Frustrated.**

With jeans down around his ankles, lying lazily on the floor, Dean lowered himself down onto the edge of the bed. Green eyes scanned the latest motel room for anything that little brother could have forgotten to take with him - nothing. Dean was finally alone. He had been waiting all week for Sam to leave him on his own for longer than 10 minutes. Ideally, he would have liked his 'alone time' to have been during the night, not during the day when there was a limited selection to choose from, but beggars can't be choosers. Trust Sam to take the laptop with him to the library, geek. No Asian Beauties for him today.

His usual heavy, strong fingers carefully wrapped around the TV remote and caressed the right channel button. 'Mood music' sounded from the battered TV set before the picture came into view properly. Dean's full lips curled up into a dirty smirk, this was what he had been waiting for; girls, girls, girls.

Since Lucifer had been released, chasing tail wasn't at the top of Dean's to do list, but his resolve was starting to waver. He needed a release, how ever he could get it. Sure, he could walk out the door, approach the first woman to cross the parking lot and bring her back to the room, taking minimal effort, but it would take too long. He didn't have time for a warm up or cuddles afterwards. Dean Winchester was a busy man. He had places to go, demons to kill.

His pay-per-view was only 5 minutes in and already he was bored of the mind numbing storyline that just wasn't needed when it came to porn. Sure, some people might be into all that 'role playing' stuff, but not Dean; he liked it quick and dirty. He hit the fast-forward button, caring had left his hands, he was far too frustrated.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" he chuckled out loud after hitting play. He wiggled back onto the bed a little further so that his feet were up off the floor, jeans folding over his boots. The beginning of the girl on girl scene was enough to get him going; his boxers looked like he was pitching a tent. On his right hand, his fingers tingled with anticipation as he slowly pulled on the elastic that clung to his waist. A long, drawn out sigh escaped his moist lips when he started to move his free hand closer, flexing his fingers.

"Dean?" Castiel's cool voice filled the room. The hunter leapt up from the bed, forgetting about the jeans around his boots, he tumbled (with about as much grace as an elephant) to the hard wood floor.

"Dammit!" he hissed through clenched teeth, things landed less than comfortably.

"What are you doing?" the angel walked around the bed from the corner of the room he had appeared in.

"Taking a nap! What the hell does it look like?" Dean was furious; he couldn't believe he had been interrupted.

"Sorry…" Cas apologised weakly. He wasn't, if anything he was confused as to why mortals had to engage in some sort of self pleasure, when his Father had provided so much more beautiful and natural pleasure for them to occupy themselves with. He chose to ignore the moving pictures on the screen.

"What do you want?" he asked as he stood up, dragging his jeans up quickly with him. The scare being more than enough to kill his mood.

"Lucifer has released three black dogs in a town in North Carolina. You and Sam need to get rid of them before they cause too much damage."

Huffing, Dean pulled up the zipper and fastened up the button on his jeans before walking into the make shift kitchen. He grabbed his leather jacket and pulled it on.

"North Carolina did you say?"

"Yes."

"I can be there in a few hours. Have they turned anyone into a chew toy yet?" Dean moved back into the main room and quickly made light work of dragging out his and his brother's bags.

"Not yet, they are waiting until night fall."

"Alright, gives us some time to get ready. Set up a few traps." Dean threw both of the large bags over one shoulder and headed for the door. It opened as he reached for the handle.

"Where are you going?" The younger Winchester asked as he peered around the door, a flash of a shy smile tugged at his lips when he saw Castiel standing behind his big brother. Dean shoved the heavy load he was carrying into Sam's stomach, causing him to buckle over just a little.

Dean pushed past him and reached into his pocket for the car keys. He certainly wasn't impressed; Sam he could deal with walking in on him, because he would turn right back round and leave him to it, but no – an angel caught him. He desperately needed to get rid of the tension that had been building up inside of him, if he didn't, he would surely go insane. Dean paused briefly when he caught sight of her; there she stood, perfect body, beautiful inside and out, and black. His beloved 67 Chevy Impala, waiting for him. She would help, she would say the things he needed to hear and she would help him achieve his release in her own special way.

As he walked away he simply answered, "Back to work."


End file.
